Give Me A Reason Why
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Mirai Trunks reflects on his present life and it's up to Gohan and Chibi Trunks to stop him making a big mistake and finding the answer to an important question. Dedicated to a great friend of mine. Please R&R. Chapter 2 now up!
1. The Ultimate Question

This story is dedicated to my awesome friend, Ty(aka-Prince Tyler Briefs). Ty, you and your family have helped me through so much. I can't imagine what I'd do without you my friend. Your all awesome! See ya later! I hope you enjoy this fic, R&R! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own DBZ, never will so don't bother to sue me!   
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Give Me A Reason Why  
  
Chapter 1-The Ultimate Question  
  
He watched them playing from a distance. He watched them being happy, full of life and carefree. He and they; complete opposites. The simply question had been racing through his mind for some time now, in fact it had been ever since Cell was destroyed. He had no place, no home to return to. When he had done, he found it completely destroyed by the Androids and the last of his loved ones too had died. Taken over by rage and loss, he sought the ones who had destroyed his world and killed all three. Only then did he return to the only place where his world hadn't been destroyed; the past. Yet even here this was not truly 'His' world, this was 'Their' world. Now there was nothing left for him but the emptiness, the eternal feeling of forever being alone; the lone survivor of the apocalypse. Though his life was not in danger, he could feel death's ever darkening steps drawing closer to his soul, eating him from within. The sensation was unbearable to take. Spiralling downwards, always falling into the void of loneliness. His head pounded with pain and he held it tight, trying desperately to keep himself from exploding.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Yet again his name was being called. Why did these people insist on calling to him when he was alone? There was no purpose for him here, yet they were always there.  
  
"Hey Trunks?"  
  
Was it because they really cared? Or was it because they didn't want him to discover the real truth that there was no reason for his existence now?  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
Mirai Trunks looked up and saw Goten and Trunks looking at him with concerned looks.  
  
"Hey Mirai Trunks man, are you okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Er what? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Mirai Trunks replied, taking his hands off his head.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goten asked. "You looked like you were in a lot of pain just now."  
  
"Yeah really, I'm fine." Mirai Trunks replied, standing up.  
  
"Oh, well in that case do you wanna join us for lunch?" Trunks asked. "Mum just made us our favourite!"  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no. I have some things that I need to do." Mirai Trunks replied.  
  
"Like what?" Goten asked with honest curiosity.  
  
"Just some little things. Don't worry, it's nothing that bad although I could be gone for a while."  
  
"Okay then. Come on Trunks, let's go!" Goten said, running towards the capsule corporation building.  
  
Trunks turned to follow, but looked at Mirai Trunks once more. The older teen smiled, but it was a weak smile and Trunks knew it. Goten was very care free and pretty oblivious. However, Trunks was like his father and he was very weary. He wasn't easily fooled and he was suspicious of his future self.  
  
"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Trunks asked, trying desperately to find out what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, really Trunks I'll be fine. Now go on and grab some food before dad and Goten eat it all." Mirai Trunks replied.  
  
Trunks turned and walked into his house which at the moment was in chaos because Vegeta was chasing Goten around for taking most of the jam filled rolls. Trunks stood on the far side of the room and thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
Trunks looked up and saw a now teenage Gohan walking towards him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much Gohan." Trunks replied. "Just thinking."  
  
"Well then you must be doing a good dose of thinking from the looks of things." Gohan said, laughing slightly.  
  
Gohan then stopped laughing and stared at Trunks and realised that there was more going on that was meeting the eye.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried. I'm worried about my future self." Trunks replied.  
  
"About Mirai Trunks? Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He's acting really weird." Trunks replied. "I know he usually keeps himself to himself, but a few minutes ago it got worse."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Me and Goten were playing when mum called us for lunch. We turned to Mirai Trunks and he was holding his head and he looked like he was in pain. Goten had to really yell at him to wake him up and then he said he had to go somewhere to do some stuff. It could just be my imagination, but I think he's hiding something."  
  
"Really? Well in that case I'd better go find him and find out what's really going on."   
  
"Please let me come too Gohan." Trunks said. "I want to help."  
  
"Okay then." Gohan replied as he and Trunks walked outside. "Let's go."  
  
This is only part 1! What do you think is going on? Just reply and tell me what think and I'll do more asap! ^_^ 


	2. Fading Into Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer~As I said before I own no DBZ so leave me alone!  
  
Once again I shall mention that this fic is dedicated to my fantastic friend Ty(aka Prince Tyler Briefs).  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Give Me A Reason Why  
  
Chapter 2-Fading Into Eternal Darkness  
  
The throbbing pain intensified inside his mind, almost throwing him off course. He kept telling himself that he had to do this, it had to be this way. He wanted the pain to end and he wasn't going to wait to let it end naturally. Gently he landed next to a large lake which was out in the middle of nowhere. He felt scared, but the prospect of ending the pain over came his fear and seemed like a great relief. Or was this just an attempt to run away from his problems which of course never helped. He didn't care if he was running or not, he was going to do anything and everything to end the pain here and now! That was the only thing that existed in his mind now. He was totally focused on the task at hand. Slowly, as if he were enjoying hearing it's sound, he pulled his sword from it's case. It glinted bright silver in the sun, unknowingly becoming a bad omen for what was about to happen…  
  
"Gohan, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this!" Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Yeah Trunks, I'm feeling the same." Gohan replied.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan and Trunks stopped and floated in the air. They were breathing hard, both breaking out in an ice cold sweat.  
  
"Gohan, did you feel that?" Trunks asked, his voice shaking as much as his body.  
  
"Yeah, a Ki not far from here just plummeted to almost zero." Gohan replied, shaking also. "I have no doubt that it's who we think it is."  
  
"We've gotta find him and fast! But how? By the time we find him it'll be too late!" Trunks said, tears almost falling from his eyes.  
  
Young Trunks had grown quite an attachment for his future self, seeing him more like a brother rather than a friend since he did wish for a brother. Gohan looked at Trunks and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, we'll find him." Gohan said reassuringly. "We just have to focus on his Ki, or what's left of it and…there! I've got a fix! He's roughly just east of here."  
  
"Then let's go!" Trunks said.  
  
It took almost five minutes for Gohan and Trunks to reach the area that Mirai Trunks was in.  
  
"Okay Trunks, we'll split up and look for Mirai Trunks okay?" Gohan said.  
  
"Okay Gohan." Trunks replied.  
  
Both fighters went in opposite directions across either side of the lake in search of the future warrior.  
  
"Mirai Trunks? Hey dude, where are you?" Trunks called, jumping across large rocks while trying not to fall in the shallow edge of the water at the same time. "Hey come on buddy, enough with the joking around already and…"  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something, something glistening in the shallow water. As fast as he could, Trunks jumped to the water's edge and grabbed the shining object. Trunks' air caught in his throat. It was Mirai Trunks' sword. Yet that didn't scare Trunks the most. What scared Trunks the most was the thick red substance on the blade end. Trunks looked down where the blood was dripping down and saw a tiny trickle trail of blood in the water. Trunks followed the trail. Suddenly, it ended abruptly in the water. Trunks was staring confused for a few seconds until he realised something else was in the water.  
  
"Oh god no." Trunks yelled.  
  
Trunks then jumped straight into the shallow water. He then went under the water and quickly broke the surface again with Mirai Trunks' extremely pale and lifeless form in his small arms.  
  
"GOOOOOOHAAAAAAN!!!!" Trunks cried out.  
  
Gohan was there in a flash and helped Trunks get his future self out from the freezing lake.  
  
"Oh god Gohan, he's cut his wrists!" Trunks cried, holding up one of Mirai Trunks' hands while glancing at the slash marks as blood oozing from the large and very deep wounds.  
  
"He's barely got any Ki left!" Gohan muttered fiercely under his breath. "Trunks, we have to get Mirai Trunks to my place and get some senzu beans!"  
  
Trunks nodded and grabbed Mirai Trunks' upper part of his body as Gohan grabbed his legs. Both shot into the air and headed towards Gohan's place, praying against all odds that somehow they would make it in time.  
  
  
Now how was that part? Reply and tell if you want more! ^-^ 


End file.
